Pyon's Purin Purun
'''Pyon's Purin Purun '''is a character song for Chino Kafū, Megumi Natsu and Maya Jōga. The vocals are provided by their respective voice actresses Inori Minase, Rie Murukawa, and Sora Tokui who have made an idol group known as Chimame-Tai. Pyon's Purin Purun was released on July 15, 2015. It is the first track in the album and is followed by Namaiki Tiny Heart and Naisho no Hanashi wa Yume no Naka de. Lyrics The song Pyon's Purin Purun was composed and arranged by Kaoru Okubo and performed by Chimame-Tai. Romaji= Ishin denshin o tamesu kokoro mada mada kikoete konai Mimi wo sumaseba dandan to kikoeru no (Oya) oya (oya) tsutaetai koto wa... Tsumari tsumari tsutaetai tsumari tsumari tsutaetai Kigatsuita no Omoshirosou na yokan ga atatteru koto ni (ouatari!) Datte hora ne kyou no menyuu wa Supesharu derishasu pyon's senseeshon Tsumari tsumari tsutaetai tsumari tsumari tsutaetai Ikkai dake yuu kara ne (hai desu yo) Chanto oboete oite ne (hai desu ne) Chikara nuite funwari mazete shizuka ni sosoi de! Ishin denshin donna kotoba de (kotoba de) Hora hora kimi wo yobou ka (nayamu yo) Tsutaetai koto ga moya moya to katachi ni narimasen (moya moya desu) Ishin denshin wo tamesu kokoro (kokoro wa) Mada mada kikoete konai (doshite) Mimi wo sumaseba dandan to kikoeru no (Oya) oya (oya) tsutaetai koto wa... Wakaru wakaru tanoshii ne wakaru wakaru tanoshii ne Kigatsuite yo Medjikara datte tsukatte mitai toshigoro desu (mite miteru!) Hayaku ko nakya nakunatchau yo Supesharu derishasu pyon's dekoreeshon Wakaru wakaru tanoshii ne wakaru wakaru tanoshii ne Mou chotto de shinagire desu (ara desu ka) Oishii kara touzen desu (ara desu ne) Attakai no tsumetai pururu dotchi mo daisuki! Shuu shiikkan itsumo suteki na (suteki na) Egao no kimi de ite yo ne (kirari to) Hajimari kara shite waku waku na hibi wo sugoshimashou (waku waku desu) Shuu shiikkan onnaji yume ga (yume mitai) Zutto ne tsudzukeba ii na (sore kara) Me wo tojite mite run run tte ukare dasu (Wao wao wao) tanoshiku ne itsumo... Ishin denshin donna kotoba de (kotoba de) hora hora kimi wo yobou ka (nayamu yo) Tsutaetai koto ga moya moya to katachi ni narimasen Ishin denshin wo tamesu kokoro (kokoro wa) mada mada kikoete konai (doushite) Mimi wo sumaseba dandan to kikoeru no? (oya oya oya) tsutaetai koto wa... (Kotoba yori kokoro ka na) Supesharu derishasu pyon's purin Supesharu derishasu pyon's purun (Suteki da ne yume mitai) Supesharu derishasu pyon's purin Supesharu derishasu pyon's purun |-| Kanji= 以心伝心　お試すココロ　まだまだ聞こえてこない 耳をすませばだんだんと聞こえるの？ (おやっ)おやっ(おやっ)伝えたいことは・・・ つまりつまり伝えたい　つまりつまり伝えたい 気がついたの 面白そうな予感が当たってることに(大当たり！) だってほらね　今日のメニューは すぺしゃる・でりしゃす・ぴょん'sせんせーしょん つまりつまり伝えたい　つまりつまり伝えたい 一回だけ言うからね(はいっですよ) ちゃんとおぼえておいてね(はいっですね) チカラ抜いて　ふんわり混ぜて　しずかに注いで！ 以心伝心　どんなコトバで(コトバで) ほらほらキミを呼ぼうか(悩むよ) 伝えたいことが　もやもやと形になりません(もやもやです) 以心伝心　お試すココロ(ココロは) まだまだ聞こえてこない(どーして) 耳をすませば　だんだんと聞こえるの？ (おやっ)おやっ(おやっ)伝えたいことは・・・ わかるわかる楽しいね　わかるわかる楽しいね 気がついてよ 眼ヂカラだって使ってみたい年頃です(見て見てる！) はやく来なきゃ　なくなっちゃうよ すぺしゃる・でりしゃす・ぴょん'sでこれーしょん わかるわかる楽しいね　わかるわかる楽しいね もうちょっとで品切れです(あらっですか) おいしいから当然です(あらっですね) あったかいの　冷たいぷるる　どっちも大好き！ 終始一貫　いつもステキな(ステキな) えがおのキミでいてよね(きらりと) 始まりからして　わくわくな日々を過ごしましょう(わくわくです) 終始一貫　おんなじユメが(ユメみたい) ずっとね続けばいいな(それから) 目を閉じてみて　るんるんって浮かれ出す (わおっ)わおっ(わおっ)楽しくねいつも・・・ 以心伝心　どんなコトバで(コトバで) ほらほらキミを呼ぼうか(悩むよ) 伝えたいことがもやもやと形になりません 以心伝心　お試すココロ(ココロは) まだまだ聞こえてこない(どーして) 耳をすませば　だんだんと聞こえるの？ (おやっ)おやっ(おやっ)伝えたいことは・・・ (コトバよりココロかな) すぺしゃる・でりしゃす・ぴょん'sぷりん すぺしゃる・でりしゃす・ぴょん'sぷるん (ステキだねユメみたい) すぺしゃる・でりしゃす・ぴょん'sぷりん すぺしゃる・でりしゃす・ぴょん'sぷるん Gallery pyons-purin-purun-scan-01.jpg pyons-purin-purun-scan-02.jpg pyons-purin-purun-scan-03.jpg pyons-purin-purun-scan-04.jpg pyons-purin-purun-scan-05.jpg pyons-purin-purun-scan-06.jpg Trivia * Pyon's Purin Purun, Namaiki Tiny Heart, and Naisho no Hanashi wa Yume no naka de were sung on-stage during a live event Rabbit House Tea Party 2016. Category:Music Category:Songs